Room 2005
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: Harvey slides the small box in his pocket as he gets ready to celebrate he and Mike's anniversary. Warning: Slash.


I was feeling romantic. I don't own Suits.

AAAAA

Harvey Specter was a closer.

_The best closer in this goddamn city_ Harvey thought to himself as he laid a hand on the warmth of the small of Mike's back as Harvey guided him into the Chilton hotel on Park Avenue, admiring the way Mike's gunmetal grey suit hugged the curves of a lithe body that Harvey had come to worship like a religion over the past two years. Mike turned blue eyes that left Harvey breathless toward him, a question behind his gaze as they walked through the gilded doors.

"Harvey?" Mike asked, quirking one eyebrow below perfectly styled hair for once.

"Just go with it." Harvey rumbled.

_Best closer in the city best closer in the city best closer in the city. Remember that. You can do this._ Harvey said to himself as he led Mike down the hotel's ornate corridors, Mike staring at the splendor of the hallways with a light on his features that easily outshined them. Despite his inward mantra, Harvey's heart pounded against his ribcage in a way that made him feel like it was filling him up.

"You're breathing so heavy; are you alright?" Mike asked, concern in his eyes as he threaded his arms around Harvey's waist, under his suit jacket and pulled Harvey close. Harvey leaned his head into the golden spot where Mike neck met his shoulder and breathed in, smiling at Mike gave a subtle shiver as they slowly walked town the deserted corridor, perfectly in step.

"I am _so_ alright." Harvey whispered, his lips curing around a small section of Mike skin above his collar.

"Where are you taking me?" Mike asked, something dangerously akin to a giggle escaping out of the depths of the throat Harvey could never seem to get enough of, the sound did nothing for Harvey's heartrate, but made laughter rumbled up in his own chest.

"You'll see." Harvey answered cryptically as he stepped away, weaving his fingers through Mike's and pulling him down the corridor. Harvey counted the room numbers until he found it. He turned and stopped Mike, wrapping his hands around Mike's hips. Mike responded by putting his hands on Harvey's broad chest, waiting.

Harvey wordlessly reached up and undid the Windsor knot that held Mike's tie around his neck.

"You know I'm all for it, Babe, but I think the hotel staff could have a problem with sex in the hallway in front of god and everybody." The curious quirk came back into Mike's eyebrow and Harvey didn't bother to bite back the grin the spilled onto his features.

"Stop talking, _Sweetheart_." Harvey whispered through his teeth into the shell of Mike's ear as he looped the tie around Mike's eyes. Mike grinned, his hands wandering down to grip Harvey's perfect backside as Harvey tied the knot behind his head, pressing his body flush against Harvey's and somehow finding his lips perfectly in the darkness his tie created, feeling a smile on the other side of his blind kiss.

Harvey pulled away and Mike groaned disagreeably at the loss until Harvey's hand propelled him forward, strong arms wrapped around him protectively, guiding him until Mike felt the arms leave and he frowned as he head a door close behind him, trying to wait patiently.

Harvey's calculating eyes gave the room a quick scan to make sure everything was in place before he reached for Mike's tie pulling it off his head and coming to stand next to him. He watched as Mike's eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped from his parted lips.

The room was softly lit with candles, the curtains open, giving them a view of the city that made you want to dive into the middle of it. The center of the room held an intimate dinner table with two place settings, champagne already bubbling in two flutes. A soft jazz wafted seemingly from nowhere and Mike recognized the scratchy quality of Mike's favorite record of Harvey's.

"Happy anniversary, Mike." Harvey said. Mike turned to him with a million-watt smile and pulled Harvey close.

"I love you." Mike said breathlessly against Harvey's lips. "This is…amazing. Where are we?"

"Oh, this place is very important to me, room 2005." Harvey said, nuzzling against Mike with his nose and smiling. "This is the place where I met the most brilliant, handsome, thoughtful, remarkable man I've ever known."

"The interviews. Oh, my God." Mike said, looking at the room with shining eyes. "It looks so beautiful."

"Because you're in it." Harvey said and Mike smiled his way into another kiss.

Mike and Harvey shared dinner in flickering candlelight, eating from each other's plates, sipping champagne, talking and laughing. A new song came on to the invisible record player and Harvey watched as Mike smiled mischievously.

"Dance with me." he said, wrapping a hand around Harvey's and pulling him up. Harvey groaned and rolled his eyes as he complied, secretly glad he could wrap his arms around Mike, holding him close, his heart still beating wildly in his chest as Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's shoulders. The swayed softly in time with the music and Mike closed his eyes savoring every place Harvey's body met his own, basking in the warmth of the love he felt for the man he held in his arms.

Harvey's heart pounded as he leaned back from Mike's shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"Your heart is going so fast." Mike whispered, his hand against Harvey's chest. "Is there something wrong?"

Harvey felt a thrill in his chest as Mike looked at him. Somehow this creature had come into his life and agreed to become his. Somehow, over their year and a half relationship Mike had made Harvey his own.

"I love you, Mike." Harvey said, his voice gravelly. He cleared it and continued. "When Donna winked at me that day and I first laid eyes on you and talked to you, I couldn't imagine loving anything as much as I love you. But I know for a fact, right here, right now, I won't ever again."

"What is all this, Harvey?" Mike asked as Harvey pulled away from him and reached into his jacket pocket for something.

Harvey took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself to one knee in front of Mike. Harvey watched Mike's blue eyes grow wider than he'd ever seen them before as he opened a velvet box open for Mike, a gleaming platinum band resting in the center of the blue silk.

"I want you to be mine forever. I want to be yours forever." Harvey stated in a steady voice. "Will you marry me?"

Mike sank to his knees to be level with Harvey. One hand over his mouth and Harvey felt his stomach turn. What if he said no?

Harvey didn't have much more time to doubt, however, when he found himself on his back with Mike on top of him, eager lips on his.

"Yes." Mike whispered between kisses. "Oh, God, you're joking right? Yes. Yes. God, yes."

Harvey chuckled as he returned each kiss with matching eagerness until Mike leaned back, straddling Harvey pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Mike's left hand ring finger.

"God, this is huge. How chunky do you think I am?" Mike asked, his knees still on either side of Harvey's pelvis

"You're as chunky as a goddamn pixie stick. We can get it resized." Harvey groaned from the floor, his hands on Mike's hips.

"Still, what…" Mike started before he felt a hand grip the front of his shirt and he was pulled down to another kiss on top of Harvey.

AAAAA

I think I'll plan a wedding. What do you guys think?


End file.
